1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a shear link energy absorber. More particularly, the present invention relates to an economical and safe shear link energy absorber.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Safety is the first consideration in a structure's design. According to conventional designs, a building structure should sufficiently resist a general external force without suffering a diminution of structural integrity. Furthermore, the building must not collapse if a strong earthquake occurs. However, conventional designs have their common problems: The ductility capacity of the beams and columns of the building structures may be inadequate during a strong earthquake. The beams and columns of the building structures need to be replaced if they fracture or deform too excessively. A strong seismic load may also cause non-structural damage to the building and the foundation work that is expensive to repair.
To solve the above problems, various seismic energy dissipation devices have been developed over the past few years. The seismic energy dissipation devices were mounted in building structures to dissipate earthquake-induced energy and to protect the buildings. The present invention was developed for the same purpose. The main part of the present invention to dissipate seismic energy is an I-shaped beam.